Coherent communication schemes use pilot signals or training sequences for channel estimation modeling at the receivers. The overhead of the training sequences and/or pilot signals can be high for rapidly time-varying and frequency-selective channels. Also, the overhead increases with number of multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) transmit antennas/layers. A non-coherent detection scheme, which can reduce the above described overhead, is desirable to mitigate or avoid this overhead.